Hellsing: Blood Rhapsody
by inamehyuuga
Summary: I'm currently editing this. so some chapters will look differrent. Iname is your normal Dhampir who was just not having a good day until he ran in too Alucard and Seras. Now he's the newest member of Hellsing and is tasked along with Alucard and Sears to hunt down rouge vampires. How will he handle his new powers and deal with the new enemies he has to deal with. A SerasXOC story
1. Chapter 1:Enter Akuma

**Chapter 1:**__**Enter Akuma**

'_Yet another boring patrol, tonight. I was hoping for some action.'_

I ran my hand though my silver-gray hair and sighed. '_There have been a lot of mysterious murders lately and all of the victims that where found where completely drained of their blood. Even more mysteriously was that after a few hours the bodies would just end up disappearing it's like they just got up and walked away.'_

I let out another sigh and continued down my normal path. I walked for about hour until I reached the end of my patrol. I reached into my coat and shuffled around in my pocket till found what I was looking for. It was lighter a gift from my father '_the only thing that ever bastard gave me' _It was actually a Zippo-type and the only one of its kind from I could find out. It was made of a strange black metal that seemed to absorb the darkness in the night making it look darker than it really was. It was engraved with word Akuma on the top and one side had the etching of the death tarot card, the back was engraved in a language he hasn't learned yet it spelt '_Ist der Tod nur ein Tor zum ewigen Leben__*__'_. I reached for my back pocket and pulled out a slim metal tin with a dragon etched on it and produced a cigarette. A special cigarette that I made myself, took me years to do. It has the same kick but none of the side effects, well except for the addiction.

I lit the cigarette and inhaled. I could feel the smoke enter my lunges, it felt great."Oh, that is refreshing." I could feel the cigarette taking its affect as I finished it. As I took the last drag a woman came running out from the darkness. She ran right into me like she didn't even see me. She scream and starting to fall down. I caught her with my right arm and pulled her back onto her feet.

"What's going on?" "A woman, a woman is chasing me." She said franticly.

I looked around, nothing."I don't see anything."

"We need to run or she'll kill us both!" She grabbed my hand started to run forward pulling with more strength then I thought possible. _'What the hell is going on…'_ We ran for quite awhile and as we ran I swore I saw a woman and a man following us. She finally came to stop and pulled me in an abandoned warehouse. "We should be safe here."

"So now that we safe you're going to tell what's going and why you dragged me here" All of the sudden the lights in the warehouse turned on. I shielded my eyes for a second for ever since I was born I was sort of unused to sudden bright lights. _'I really fucking hate it when people do that.'_

She was actually quite stunning almost unnaturally so and her eyes where a bright red. '_Okay. That's not natural but who am I kidding I silver eyes_.' She jumped back snapped her fingers and laughed. "I brought you here to well, how do I say this. To kill you."

I heard shuffling and all of the sudden I was surrounded by several people or at least they looked like people except for the fact that they were all decaying and had flesh ripped from certain parts of their bodies_. 'Shit guess I figured out where all the bodies where ending up.'_


	2. Chapter 2:Don't Blink

**Chapter 2: Don't Blink**

"Shit." I quickly whipped out my custom dual pistols that I received from a now dead friend and aimed them at the woman.

She snapped her fingers again and jumped with a wicked smile her fangs gleaming in the light. "Get him boys and have fun."

'_Fangs, seriously , what the fuck? What's next leprechauns_?' I shot two of the zombies as they came charged me. I ducked around a crate behind me. I shot another and another until I was the only one left. 'Where'd_ she go_?' I heard a noise from behind me and quickly turned guns forward. _'Nothing there, she's got me jumpy. I need to stay calm and better yet I'm fucking nearly out of bullets.'_

I heard laughter above me."This plaything is so fun to play with. I know, I have a perfect idea, I'm going to turn you a mindless."

"Not if I kill you first." I pulled the trigger but she was gone. I heard laughter from behind me a she grabbed my left arm and pulled it backwards. All of the sudden I heard a horrible cracking noise as she shattered my left arm causing me to scream out in pain and drop my gun. _'What in the fuck? How did she do that? Is she even human?' _I swung around and pulled the trigger with my other gun. She staggered back but didn't fall. She moved at inhuman speeds and ripped the gun from my hand and smashed it. I widened my eyes and started to stumble back. '_I'm going to die. Fuck, I'm going to die. I need to do something._'

Then it happened I blinked and I was behind her, I grabbed my other gun and shot.

I heard laughter behind me "l'm not going to let you get away again.' I felt a pain in my back and I went flying into one of the crates in front of me. As I got up I coughed up blood. _'I really need to get out of here, I need to get away. Can I Blink out of here?'_ I shot at her again and started to run, but she grabbed me and slapped the gun out of my hand. She lifted me in the air and began to suffocate me.

She laughed. "Mmm, you smell good. Still a virgin and there's something else I just can't put my finger on it." She drove one of her fingers into my chest and licked my blood from her finger as she removed it. With a wicked smile she grabbed my head and bit into my neck. I screamed in pain and grabbed my knife then started stabbing her. She growled and snapped her head back as I was swinging down, right into her right eye."

She screamed in pain and dropped me. I got up, dizzy from the blood loss and started to run forward and ran into something soft.

"You know what they say, an eye for an eye."

She grabbed me and smashed me into the ground, breaking several ribs. She held me there and then began to slowly rip out my right eye. I screamed in pain and she threw me, hard breaking more ribs, into a stack of crates. I got up holding my head where my eye used to and be screamed in agony. There was so much blood dripping from the wound I fell back. I saw my gun to my right through all the blood and quickly dashed towards it grabbed it and started shooting the woman in a panic. After about ten shots the gun click empty but I kept pulling the trigger. The woman continued to walk slowly towards me as I bleed out, smiling a wicked smile and licking her lips and bent down to face me still holding my severed eyeball.

She started to lick the blood from my eyeball then proceeded to consume it. "I'm going to rip you to shreds".

I tried to get away but I was too weak from the blood loss and had no way to do so. '_This is the end_.'**  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Death

**Chapter 3: Ist der Tod nur ein Tor zum ewigen Leben**

A shot rang out and the woman who was so intent on killing me jumped away. She didn't get far as another woman appeared behind her and swung at her with inhuman speed.

"An angel, here for my soul." I said aloud.

The fight continued for a while as the two woman fought for a long time until I heard yet another gunshot this time hitting the woman right through the heart. I looked in amazement as the woman who attacked me earlier turned to ash in front of my eyes letting out a blood-curdling scream. I reloaded my gun as the new woman approached me smiling warmly.

I raised my gun as she walked towards me .She was stunning. She had even more stunning blue eyes and I could see the fangs in her mouth. Her blonde hair seemed shine in the light, she also looked really good in her inform.

"Put the gun down. I can help you."

I laughed, sort of. "And just how are you going to do that?"

A voice entered my head; a voice of a man. _'I'd do as she says unless you want to die right here._'

I dropped my gun down and laughed some more."So, where's your friend hiding?"

She bent down toward me. "Oh he's around probably cleaning up a last few vampires." I winced in pain as she helped me up, as we walked forward another group of zombies busted out of the cages. I swung my gun firing a shot that flew in an arc killing the five zombies.

The woman looked at me amazed that I just did what I did. "how did-"

"He's special, can't you tell police girl?" A man's voice rung around us.

"I figured that I could smell it in his blood, Master."

'_Master? Smell it_? _What's that's about?_' I coughed up more blood and fell slack. The woman gently set me down.

"Master, I'd don't think he's going to last much longer. What should we do? Wasn't it Master Integra's orders to bring him back alive?"

_' Who's Interga?_'

A man appeared from out of nowhere and approached us. He wore a red jacket, a red hat and sunglasses even though it wasn't even bright in here and had a wicked smile that scared the daylights out of me. " What do you think we are going to do, Seras? We have no other choice but to turn him."

She looked down at me after laying me in her lap, she smelt good. I spoke blood escaping my mouth every word."Seras, huh nice to meet ya. Name's Izanagi Akuma. But I prefer Iname." I coughed up more blood and her kind smile disappeared. I looked at the man and slurred "And your name, sir?"

He smiled at me as well and bowed. "My name is Alucard. I'm surprised that you don't remember me, He-who-beckons Demons."

I laughed "Yeah, well if we did meet I don't remember you and I don't know anybody by that name." I pulled out my lighter and light a smoke. In a perfect German accent said the thing on the back of my trusty lighter."Ist der Tod nur ein Tor zum ewigen Leben."

Seres looked at her master confused."What did he say, master?"

The man began to laugh hysterically."The Dhampir said in German, _Death is only one gate to eternal life._ He knows he is dying._"_ '_Dhampir_?'

As he finished saying this Seras started to bend down towards my neck.

"Seras, hold on there."

She paused above the top of my neck. "Why, master?"

He looked at Seras harshly. "Be careful when drinking his blood. Its going be irristable, you're going to want more and more, so be careful not to drain him."

"Yes, Master" Seras said as her sank his fangs in to my neck. I didn't even scream as she bit down and began to drain my blood. I could feel her grip tighten as she drank.

"Remember, police girl. Don't drain him."

I was already going numb from the previous blood loss and it didn't take long for me to close my one good eye and I could feel my brain deactivating._ 'Hello darkness my old friend_.'

After a while something covered my mouth and a warm liquid entered my mouth it tasted like blood but better. "Drink little Dhampir." I did as the voice in my head told me. As I drank I realized that I like it so I drank it more and more and the more I drank the more I wanted.

After a little while I felt my strength returning and later I finally opened my eye. As I opened my eye I saw that my gun was pointed at me.

"Sleep." Alucard said with a smile and then shot me. I smiled as I fell back into Seres' arms and as I took my final breath. '_What a beautiful night_.'


	4. Chapter 4:Pain

**Chapter 4: Pain**

Seres looked at the smiling man as he fell back into her arms. She blushed as she realized despite all of his wounds he was a very good looking man. He stood about six foot five and had stunningly long beautiful silver hair and was surprisingly well built. There was something peaceful about the way he looked when he closed his eyes. She studied him for awhile as his body continued to regenerate because of master's blood. Soon the holes in chest closed and she watched his left arm snap back in place. She thought it was weird but he would look a lot like master if he had black hair. He had the same aristocratic features master did and when he spoke to her nearly the same velvety voice only a little deeper. It also surprised her that he spoke perfect German.

As the wound in his eye started to heal he suddenly opened his left eye and let out a horrible scream. He looked up at Seres with his left eye blood red and pointed his gun at himself.

"Police girl get away from him, now" Alucard growled as the newly formed vampire Iname pulled the trigger. Seres moved away from Iname as his blood sprayed across the floor. The wound he inflicted was already healed.

"Master, what happened?"

Iname jumped up holding his head screaming in pain as if something went horribly wrong.

"His creator's blood is trying to reject my blood." He said shooting Iname in the chest. The wound in Iname's chest healed almost instantly and Alucard shot him twice more knocking him down.

"What are we going to do, Master?" Seres said watching Iname flail around in pain, screaming loudly.

"Weaken him. Cause him to bleed police girl. Have a little fun." He laughed manically as Iname body began to be enveloped in black flames.

Iname thrashed around knocking over several crates and some metal pipes. He started to teleport all over the place in pain until he slowly seemed to calm down. All of the sudden Iname stopped screaming completely and looked right at Seras, his missing eye glowed red menacingly and she felt overwhelmingly scared, almost frozen in place.

"Master, Master I can't move!" She screamed as Iname started to walk towards her then using his teleporting power appeared in front of her. He looked right at her and didn't move for a while.

"Boy don't you listen?"Alucard shot Iname multiple times but nothing happened. It almost seemed like the bullets were consumed as soon as they touched the flames. He just stood there surrounded by black flames that started to envelope his body staring at Seres intently.

Seres looked him in the eyes."_Why isn't he doing anything? He's just staring at me. Wait did he just smile_?" Iname lifted his arm and pushed Seres back, hard and smiled."Get back."

He teleported in front of Alucard and growled. "You can stop this."

Alucard lifted his gun and pointed his gun at Iname's glowing eye. "Didn't I tell you to sleep?"

Iname slid back from the force of Alucard's bullet, blood flying everywhere and teleported to a pile of iron pipes. Iname reached down picked one up and deeply impaled the already gaping hole from where Alucard just shot him. He then began stabbing himself in the chest over and over until Alucard walked over and shot Iname once more. The blast easily penetrated Iname's chest and he immediately dropped the pipe and the flames around his body disappeared. He fell silent and collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

Alucard looked down at him with that same wicked grin he gets before he's about to kill something."Police girl grab the boy. It time to go home."


	5. Chapter 5:Home

**Chapter 5: Home**

I slowly began regain consciousness and began to open my eye. I awoke in a white room, I looked around and noticed that I had Blood IVs attached to my arms. I heard somebody shuffle next to me. I turn to look to see who it was and to my amazement it was the woman who helped me before. She smiled at me."Awake, finally." I just nodded. "How do you feel?" I smiled flashing my newly formed fangs. "Hungry; Seras, right?" She nodded at me. "Seras Victoria." A knock sounded on the door and a man wearing a monocle walked. He bowed as he approached the bed. I looked at Seres and she smiled again at me."Good evening sir, My name is Walter. I'm the butler of this household. It's good to see you have finally awoken from your slumber. I will inform Sir Integra that you have awoken."He bowed once more and let himself out.

I tried to get out of bed but Seres held me down, she had incredible strength."You need to wait, your still going to be very weak."I sighed and looked her right in the eyes. '_She's Beautiful_. 'I heard a laugh as the man who helped turned me appeared out of the floor "Oh the little Dhampir has a vamp crush on the police girl, Isn't that grand." Seras blushed as he said this and I shuffled embarrassed._ 'Your kinda cute yourself_. 'I looked shocked '_Did she just talk to me_.'

Alucard laughed again" We all have a blood bond; we can now all talk to each other mentally." A few seconds later the door swung open and a blonde woman walked in, right up to me and looked at me with piercing cold blue eyes. _'Who is this?' She just barged right in. Wait don't tell me…'_"First things first. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. I have a lot to tell you and I'm very busy so I will have someone else answer any questions later." I nodded and she continued. "I'm Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and this is my house. You where brought here because you recently have been the target for vampires and we thought it was in your best interest to join us. We know that your full name is Izanagi-no-mikoto Akuma and we already know that you are the creation of Shota Akuma, the current leader of mafia group known as The Immortal Radical Dreamers and that you were a half-blood vampire, known as a Dhampir." She paused again, took a breath then continued." We know that you where a beat cop and was patrolling in the area because you happened to volunteered. Alucard and Seras were ordered to bring you here alive but there were some complications and plans had to be changed. After retrieving you they brought you here to recover. Now that you have recovered you will begin working shortly after a little training. Welcome to your new home and now I have work to attend to". And with those words she left.

I sat there waiting for everything Integra had said to sink in. I felt like I was slapped in the face. I shook my head and dismissed any doubts I had and let out a laugh. "Well, it can't be that bad can it, Master."I turned and looked at Alucard who was just smirking at me. "No, we will have plenty of fun." "Police girl help the Izanagi to his room." Seras nodded and helped me up, handing me a blood pack."Yes, master. Here you're going to want to drink this." I looked at the blood pack confused. "You want me to drink this?" Yes, it will help you get your strength back." Seras smiled again as I bit it too the blood pack. As the blood flowed down my throat I felt my strength returning and overwhelming urge to have more.

"So how long have you been a cop, Iname?" Seras seemed really interested in my history." Lets see about five years.""Do you have any hobbies besides being chased by vampires? What do you know of your father? Where you in the Mafia, too? Did you have any friends? Other Family?" I laughed as she asked me all these questions. "Family, no been an orphan since my dad abandoned me, I really don't have a family. My closest friend was murdered and no I wasn't in the mafia." I dropped my smile as thinking of these things made me feel unhappy."I do like to play the Violin."

Seras seemed to perk up as I said this. "Really how long have you been playing?" Her smiling face made me smile again _'She is really the most enchanting thing I've seen_.' This thought seemed to make her blush again and put ran my hand through my hair, grinning. "I've been playing ever since I was seven."

We came to a stop in front of my new room." I could show you if you like, later." Seras nodded and smiled at me_.' I love the way she looks when she smiles.'_

"Yeah sounds fun." She didn't take her eyes off me and I returned the look. "Well, I hate to intrude on you two, but if somebody doesn't do something I'm doing to be killed of boredom." I spun around to see our master staring at us with an amused look on his face." The tension between you is unbearable." I heard Seras squeak behind me and turned around just to see her disappear around a corner. I sighed and opened my door. "I'm going to bed, Master . Good nig- ehm good morning." I heard Alucard chuckle behind me. _'__Good morning, little Dhamphir__._'

I looked around the room and noticed most of my stuff was already here and set up like I would have set if it were my own room. My handmade black violin with a demon wing coming out of right side was by the window and there was a wall of bookshelves and my gun was set on a nightstand by my bed. I walked over to the bookshelf and examined my books and they organized the way I had them at home._'It's like they read my mind.'_ I walked over to my new bed. It was the most beautiful creation I've seen in a long time. A black coffin with silver framing lay before me. On the sides it engraving of angels and demons fighting an eternal war and on the front of the coffin in crimson letters wrote out; do not disturb he-who-beckons demons his awakening is a sign of destruction. '_Now they making fun of me using my name translated like that."_ I opened the coffin to see it lined with velvet and looking in made very tired. So I climbed in and shut the door above me andclosed my eye and drifting off dreaming of Seras.


	6. Chapter 6:Training

This a non-profit fan based story

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that I used for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training**

I awoke to tapping at my door. I lazily opened my coffin and got out of bed. I looked outside and was amazed to see it was night out. '_Sure are a lot of stars out tonight_.' I continued to walk to the door and swung open.

"Yeah, I'm up, what did you want?" Seras and Walter were standing outside my room. Seras looked at me with an embarrassed look and Walter just adjusted his glasses "Sir I do believe you forgot to dress before coming to the door."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Um shit, Yeah sorry about that, hold on." I quickly got dressed. I threw on a pair of black pants and sleeveless shirt with a red cross on it and blue sleeveless trench coat, that on the back had Ist der Tod nur ein Tor zum ewigen Lebenon the back. '_Shit is this my new catch phrase now.'_ To finish I put around my missing eye a custom patch that had the Hellsing logo on. I turned around and reopened the door now completely dressed and flashed a cocky smile."So, as I was saying what are we doing?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just going to do a little training, little Dhampir. Two vampires have been killing a spree."Master appeared out the shadows behind me. "We have orders to have a little chat with them. Perfect time to train you, boy."

"Excuse me, Master Izanagi, we have something for you" Walter handed me a box which I opened. It had in it two guns, two rather large guns. They were very nice both black one with a white cross and one with red cross. I took both of them and lifted them up. "Whoa. They're lighter than I expected." "No, its because you're a vampire now, silly" Seras said laughing at me as I scowled.

About an hour later we were at the place the vampire couple was supposedly hiding out. "Master are you sure they're there. The place seems empty." Seras moaned impatiently. "No they're in there I can see them." I could see them they were leaving a red out line, I could see everything they were doing and I really don't like watching people fuck each other on top of corpses."Disgusting. Master can I kill these two?"

"What and not have any of the fun?" Master began to giggle shaking uncontrollably. Me and Seras sighed. "You can have the first kill; have a little fun with it."

"Yes, master" _'oh ill have fun alright.'_ I took several steps the blinked in front of the vampires."Nice night isn't it. I asked with a devilish grin on my face guns drawn. "Who the fuck are you?" The male vampire growled. "We are here to you know…talk." I laughed uncontrollably. That really pissed them off as they both jumped back. "Talk? Wait we?"The female snapped her fingers and group of ghouls appeared out of doors surrounding me. I laughed as I teleported behind one of the ghouls and shoved my gun into its skull and pulled the trigger."Fine, let's have some fun."

As the bullet ripped through the ghoul's skull, Alucard and Seras joined in with me helping kill the ghouls. Eventually the ghouls where all taken care of and that left only their creators. The air was filled with the smell of blood and I was all of the sudden over come with hunger.

I formed an evil grin as more ghouls appeared and I could feel something overcome me. I wanted to kill more of them so I rushed forward growling and slaughtered the first four in front of me with one bullet. I grabbed one and blinked ripping the ghoul in half and in quick move smashed his skull. Blood splashed over me covering my body. I licked the blood from my lips but that only seemed to make me more aggressive. I dropped my guns and continued my onslaught with my just bare hands. There was blood, guts, and body parts everywhere. I ripping them to shreds and laughing manically the entire time. When the last ghoul dropped lifeless at my feet I felt like I was on fire and it felt great. I looked around for the two vampires and saw them running off towards a car.

I turned to master with a huge grin on my face. Master was clapping his hands and Seras looked concerned. "Boy you really are a true vampire. You truly are enjoying this. I was not expecting you enter blood-lust so quickly." I turned around and started to walk towards the exit but master stopped me."Dhampir, take police girl with you. Show her what it is to be a true shadow in the night." I turned and grinned even wider as teleported in front of her."Yes Master." I looked straight into Seras' eyes. She looked sort of scared but that changed when she looked me in the eyes. It might have been because of the blood-lust but I was looking at her with only affection, well maybe a little lust too, and I think she knew it. I offered her my hand."Don't worry I would never hurt you." Seras nodded and took my hand and soon as she did I pulled her close to me and then I blinked in front of the two vampires.

The Male stopped nearly tripping over himself and the female stopped dead in her tracks."How the hell did you do that? Well it doesn't matter your dead, now" The vampires both started shooting me and Seras with their guns. I quickly turned and embraced Seras protecting her with my body as the bullets left the barrels, it was almost instinctual. I could feel the bullets ripping me to shreds but at the same time I could feel my body healing just as fast._ 'Is this really me? Is this what happened when I became a_ _vampire_. 'I smiled _'It's amazing_._ I want more_._' '__Seras when they stop firing you kill the kill the male and no mercy__.' _Seras looked up at me and nodded_ '__Got it__._'

As the gun fire stopped we threw our plan into action Seras jumped to my left leaping at the girl firing her gun. I turned to face the male with a psychotic look on my face as I turned I could smell the fear coming from him and it was all I could take. I felt growl escape my throat as I crouched down and pounced. The man let out a startled yelp as I grabbed his throat and smashed him into the ground. I could hear bones crack and he coughed up blood. I laughed at his pain and kicked him towards master. He left a trail of blood as his body was torn across the pavement and lets out a scream of pain as he landed in front of my master. He tried to get up but it was too late I already teleported and had him in the air his blood dripped down my arm.

I heard my master clapping once again and he had an amused grin on his face."Wonderful, a truly fantastic blood-lust. "As master said this I grabbed my victims arm and started to pull slowly. I could o I hear the bones cracking and his flesh tearing as pulled his arm off and as soon I removed his arm I impaled him with it. The vampire let out a scream as he turned to dust.

All I could do was smile as I licked the blood off of my hands and arm. It tasted ok but it wasn't satisfing I still hungered. I turned and saw Seras was struggling with the female vampire and as the girl shot Seras in the shoulder and as soon as Seras let out a small scream of pain, I snapped. I was completely overcome with rage my smile faded and I let out a sinister growl. I didn't even notice master's smile had faded when I did this.

I teleported in front of the girl vampire as she was about to shoot Seras again and grabber her arm breaking it instantly in my blood-rage. She screamed in pain as I punched her in the chest breaking several ribs. "Fight." I growled "Show me that you are a true vampire." The vampire looked at me with in total shock."You're a monster." She blurted before I broke her jaw. I was going to make her suffer for hurting Seras. I bite into her neck and ripped a chunk of flesh out. The blood was fantastic.

I started to torture the poor girl until I felt something wrap around my waist. "Stop it. Stop it just finish it. I can't handle seeing you like this." I turned to see Seras wrapped around me. She was terrified and crying tears of blood. I felt myself calm down as I saw her face and nodded smiling warmly at her. "Yeah sorry, got a little carried away. First day, you know." I turned around and stood over the dying female vampire and pulled out my old friend's gun and shot her in the heart.

Master materialized in front of us grinning again. I could see he was pleased with us." Well done, Izanagi. You truthly are accepting you gift a vampire. Soon you too will be a No Life King such as I."As he said this all I could do was smile, even Seras was smiling.


	7. Chapter 7:Alexander Anderson part 1

This a non-profit fan based story

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that I used for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Alexander Anderson - part 1**

It has been a tough month. Alucard had me do personal training with him on top of my normal training, it was grueling. In the end I had a few more tricks up my sleeve, I now had much better control of teleporting ability as I can now teleport others when I blink as long as they were in the same room as me. I could also control bullets to pass around me as they were fired at me, but that's only affects me. I also learned some self control when I entered a blood-lust.

I ran into Seras as I walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat."Oh, Hello Iname. How are you?"I gave her a sly smile and blinked up to her and pulled her close to me."Hungry." I purred as I got close to her neck. I felt her shiver as I got close. She pushed me playfully, giggling." You're always hungry." I shrugged. "I can't help it. I am a vampire after all."I just stared at her for a while."You're very beautiful you know that." She came close to me her turn to tease me and rubbed her hand over my chest over the scars that I received before my transformation up to my checks before grabbing my head and pulling me close her face. _'She smells wonderful_.'"So you keep telling me." She closed her eyes and went in for a kiss.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but Master Integra has called for both of you to come to her office." I turned around to see Watson standing there patiently waiting for a response. I growled upset that somebody interrupted me and Seras. "Tell her, we will be there shortly." I turned back to Seras and sighed. "I guess we'll have to this some other time." She nodded and smiled the smile that I loved so much. "Maybe on a date?" I let out a chuckle" I'll cook, okay." I took her in my arms and teleported to Master Integra's office.

I bowed as we arrived. Master Alucard was already there. Integra started as soon as we arrived."Good you're here. Okay seems we have two vampire uprisings occurring right now. Izanagi, I'm sending you, alone, to Tokyo to deal with the uprising there. Alucard, you and Seras will be going to Patrick,Ireland to deal with vampires there. Now, go leave no survivors."

Seras shot me a worried look before we departed. I smiled back at her."Don't worry I'll be fine, remember who our master is and the gifts he gave us."She smiled as I said this. "I'm just worried is all." Master laughed and flashed a smile as she said this." Don't worry little police girl. My little Dhampir has my blood flowing though and for that matter the blood of his father. He'll be fine. Now let's go." She looked back at me as I blinked to assigned destination. I heard master in my mind as I teleported._ 'Don't worry Dhampir, I'll keep you Queen safe, oh and don't die__._'

An hour later I had taken care of the group I was assigned to eliminate. They were pathetic really I had no problem killing them. I looked around pleased at the destruction I caused. There was literally a pile of corpses and not to mention the countless body thrown around.' _Hmm, I may have went little crazy again with the kills. Seras would not approve_. I sat looking up at the moon." Sure is nice out tonight."I jumped down of the roof of the building and blinked over to my coat and removed my Zippo from my pocket and light a up cigarette. I let out a puff of smoke and yawned. '_Wonder how Master and Seras are doing_?'

As I sat back down I heard a scream in my head and then I could see Seras neck get impaled with a blade' Ah, no. What is this, Master help me.' Then shortly after several more blades pierced her knocking her over. I watched as a man who was least as tall as master walk down the steps and face our master. He was blonde and had scar on his check and dressed a priest. I let out a howl in anger and blinked right to where they were. Everybody looked at me in surprise. Seras called out my name weakly."Iname?" I arrived right as the man finished his speech. I let out another growl in anger.

I continued to growl as he turned to me. "I'm going to kill you for what you have done." He laughed as I said this" Another abomination here to join the slaughter." He stepped into combat pose and the lunged at me with his swords. 'He's fast' but for now in my blood rage I was faster I blocked his blades with my guns which I named Trial and Error and returned fire. Master even joined in and he did we caught him off guard then and master ended up shooting him in the head not before scratching me and impaling master. As he fell backwards in his own blood I laughed "Wasn't so tough for a vampire or two."Master removed the swords from his body. "Blessed swords. Wouldn't be much fun to fight with those in our bodies, seeming as not even we would be able to regenerate while they were."

Master was glaring at me, he growled. "What are you going here?" I totally forgot that I just teleported here with nobodies permission, I ran my hair in embarrassment."Well after I killed everybody where I was, I heard Seras scream in my mind and saw what happened and in rage I guess I blinked and came here to help kill him." I pointed the man lying in a pool of his own blood. Masters gaze lighted as I finished. "Come, let's go help your, Queen." We turned our backs to the dead man and walked over to Seras. Seras smiled as we approached."Master…. Iname" Master smiled at her."Don't move. We'll remove those."

I bent down to help her remove some of the blades."Are you okay?" She nodded but her facial expression changed as Master and I where impaled by the man's blades."Master, Iname?" Master dodged out of the way but I wasn't so lucky the man stabbed me three more times before kicking me though a wall. _'Master…Seras…hold…on...I'll be…' _I heard gun shots ring out before I passed out impaled on another wall**.**


	8. Chapter 8:Alexander Anderson part 2

**Chapter 8: Alexander Anderson – Part 2**

When I awoke and removed the swords from my body. They hurt like a bitch as I removed them and they burned my hands. '_So this is what it feels like to be a pin-cushion._' I walked into the hall I was looked around for everybody. Seras was gone and then I saw something that horrified me. Master was pinned to a wall with at least 30 of that priests swords and worst of all he was beheaded. I ran over to master and removed the blades and laid his corpse down gently. '_Master_?' I refused to believe he was dead then I heard a scream, Seras' scream."Seras, I'm coming." I blinked to her side and deflected the priest's swords as he swung them. He laughed at me.' Still alive I see. It matters not I already killed your master and now I'm going to kill you two" I in rage and felt myself snap again and watched in amazement as my arm was engulfed in black flame. "Die, demon." The priest yelled as he swung his swords at me. I tried deflecting his blades but I was too weak from blood loss and moved too slowly. I looked at him in shock and heard Seras scream as he decapitated me. "INAME!" I fell back as my head separated from my body and I watched as Seras looked at me in horror as my blood covered her. '_Run_.' was the last thing I said before I embraced death.

Seras ran from the priest as her master revealed, named Alexander Anderson. The same priest who killed her master and then killed the man she was beginning to fall in love with, the man who died protecting her until the very end. She was crying uncontrollably and had her masters severed head wrapped in her arms. _'I need to run, I need to get away. I if I don't he's going to kill. He's just too much for me to handle_."

Anderson pursued the last living vampire calmly, laughing with every step. "Run from me vampire. Run from your end." Seras kept running until she came to a door. _'Ah, an exit._' When she tried to pass through the door she was stopped by some sort of barrier as she tried to pass."_Wha, what is this_?" Anderson walked in the room and laughed again "It's my holy wall and not even you will be able to break through that barrier. There is no escape."

'_This is it…I'm going to die .I'm going to die… I'm going to die_!' '_Is this really the time for panic, police girl_?' She hear her master's voice in her head '_Master?_' She looked as her master's head began to turn into a pool of blood and began to form a message. Drink my blood. Drink and you will become a true vampire. A true No-life Queen. Drink of your own violation and walk with your own strength. Drink Seras, Drink.

Anderson approached Seras from behind. "This it. This is the end for you, Abomination." As he swung gun shots were fired and his blades were shattered. Integra and two of her bodyguards stood at the entrance of a doorway. Integra had her gun pointed at Anderson." That girl belongs to me. What are trying to do Father Anderson?" Father Anderson turned his head to the side as he looked at Integra."Ah, The leader of Hellsing. Didn't expect you to be here."

Integra continued to talk. "This area falls under our jurisdiction. We ask you leave immediately. If you do not both of our churches risk backlashes"

Anderson laughed as she said this. "You dare tell me leave. You dare talk to me like that. Dare I leave you Protestants alive?" As he finished he dashed towards Integra and killed her two guards. Then pinned Integra to the wall as she deflected his blades with her own."Your forces continue to disappoint me. It's pathetic, your prized vampire and that boy with the black flames are dead. I cut off both of their heads." Integra looked shocked as he said this then laughed. "Wait you only cut off his head?"

Seras picked up her cannon and pointed it at Anderson." Get your bloody hands off Master Integra, right now you monster." Anderson only laughed as she said this.

"You have no chance of winning Father. Retreat while you can Anderson and count yourself among the living." Integra smirked. "What are you dragging on about Harlot" Anderson asked."Don't waste my breath; the man you beheaded is going to come back to life. As she finished her sentence, Alucard in swarm of bats began to reform in front of their very eyes chuckling the whole time. '_You didn't drink…you fool' _Alucard said mockingly to Seras.

"You should be dead. Didn't I pierce his heart and lop off his head." Anderson asked confused. "You didn't really think you were dealing with a normal vampire, did you? No, those techniques would never work on him. "Integra explained.

Alucard stood laughing with a wicked smile. Seras perked up as she saw that her master was still living. "Master your alive."

"So what's your choice? Do you stay and fight or do live to fight another day, Well Father?" Integra sad lighting a cigar.

Anderson smirked."Well, It's seems I have no choice. Until next time we meet then I will kill all of you just like the boy." His laugh echoed as he disappeared in cloud of bible pages.

Seras fell on the ground crying as she remembered that only moments ago she watch as Anderson decapitate the man she had such strong feelings for. Alucard turned to Seras noticing the Iname was nowhere to be found. "Girl, where's Izanagi?" Seras looked at her master with tears in her eyes before dropping her head again. Integra looked surprised when he asked this. "Izanagi came here, why?" Alucard turned to Integra and bowed."The Dhampir came here shortly after he finished his mission sensing that we were in danger and arrived to defend us. We fought Anderson and the last time I saw him he was alive stabbed into a wall."As he finish he turned back to Seras. "Now, Seras where is my other fledgling?" Seras continued to whimper not moving from her spot. "Seras?" Alucard growled. She looked up at him tears still flowing "Dead." Everyone looked shocked when she said it."He died protecting me, he sacrificed himself so I could get away. I'm sorry master."

The room suddenly filled with the sound of laughter as everyone noticed the walls were covered in black flames. Alucard growled and pulled out his gun, Integra got into a defensive position, and even Seras had her weapon at the ready. The flames started form into a mass in front of them. It twisted and squirmed and started to recede as it started for a body. It started at the legs and worked it way up every once in awhile receded back down until it formed a full torso. After a little longer the torso formed a flaming arm then another, until only the head was left to form. The spot where the neck connected to the head started to jump as the flames finally finished making the body. As soon as the flames finished forming they exploded outwards extinguishing themselves revealing Iname within them, bloodier then he should have been. "Where is that fucking priest?" Iname collapsed as he said this. Only to be caught in Seras arms as he fell. She was crying still and repeatedly said she was sorry. "My love, I will always be there to protect you." Iname said weakly before passing out. Integra turned to Alucard." We need to talk about the boy when we get back."


	9. Chapter 9:Awaken

**Chapter 9: Awaken**

Seras walked into the medical room where they were keeping Iname. She stopped at his bed and stared at him. _'He seems so peaceful right now_.' She walked over and traced her finger over his facial features lovingly. "Please wake up."Walter walked in to check on Iname."Ah, Miss Seras you're here again. Any change yet." Seras shook her head sadly. It's been a month and Iname still hasn't awoken, everybody was getting a little edgy cause nobody seems to know what's causing it. Seras sighed and began to walk away when something suddenly gripped her wrist. " Don't leave." She turned to see Iname sitting up starring at her smiling at her. Seras suddenly threw herself on him and kissed him for the first time."Iname!"

I didn't know where I was. I've been wandering around in the darkness for a long time. I had no direction I only wandered listening for a voice. "Please wake up." When I heard that voice I looked in its direction and I could see a light so I jumped and reached for it.

I opened my eyes, well opened one eye seeming how I was missing one, just in time to see Seras turn around to leave. I reached out and grabbed her wrist."Don't leave." She turned around and I smiled at her. All she could do was embrace me and give me my first and my most passionate kiss I've ever gotten in my life. I grimaced in pain as she tightened her grip around me. She jumped back when I did this. I laughed at her," I'm just a little sore that's all. Anyways I was enjoying that kiss too much to care." Seras gently sat back down and kissed me again."Are you still going to cook for me?" She asked as she pulled away from my lips." Yea and show you how well I play the violin."I laughed.

"Ah well it's good to see that your finally awake Master Izanagi. I go inform Sir Integra right away. Oh and I to would love to hear you play as well." "That's fine, but it's not a date." Walter bowed luahging and left the room. "So anything happen while I was out? How long was I asleep" Seras looked at my with a serious look on her face. "Well a package came in the mail for you." I looked at her baffled."That's it a package." She nodded and kissed me again.

The door opened and Integra walked in carrying a folder in her arm."Izanagi, it's good to see you recovered from your injuries. Seras if you don't mind please leave I have something I need to discuss with Izanagi and Alucard. Izanagi can fill you in later after we are done." Seras looked at me and I nodded."Get ready for our date, I'll get you later." She nearly jumped of my lap as I said date and was already out the door. Moments later master appeared from out of the floor wearing only in a black outfit this time.


	10. Chapter 10:He Who Beckons Demons

This a non-profit fan based story

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that I used for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: He Who Beckons Demons**

Integra cleared her throat and then handed me the folder she was carrying."Izanagi you're going to want to read this." I took the folder and saw it was had my name labeled on funnier still it was dated fifty years ago. I looked over the files in shock about what was inside. It was about me and it had my father's name in a lot plus a few names I didn't recognize one name being the Major and one being the Count. It explained that I was a failed experiment to clone a controllable version of the Count to later be used to mass produce an army. It said I had an uncontrollable thirst and when deeply angered I could produce black flames that prevented weaponry from touching my body. It went on to list other abilities that I had teleporting, controlling bullets with my mind and looking people and putting them in a unbreakable state of fear. I also go on berserk rages in the sight of blood only to be calmed to down by the ones I love. It also went on about my overprotective motivations and no matter what that said person does I will never attack them. The only successful thing about me was that I an utter monster just like my father before me and showed no mercy to those I consider my enemy. The last words echoed in my head, shut down project and terminate.

I looked at Integra grimly."Is this true?" Integra just nodded."So I'm just a failed project to clone a man named the Count, my real father. I'm just a monster nothing more. I was trash to them nothing more than a little plaything to them. I'll kill them all for what they done. They will pay for bringing me into this world. I'll hunt every last one of them until they're just a smear in history" I sat there my fist I'm a ball clenching so hard I started bleeding and I started cry with rage, a growl escaped my mouth. I heard Alucard laugh."Wonderful, I'll gladly help you take revenge on these scums." I turned to my master with a grin that we seemed to share."I want to make them suffer for all of it."

Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it."Izanagi, you may not remember this but my father rescued you from that place and brought you here. Because he helped you, you swore your service to him and you along with Alucard and Walter helped my father eradicate most of his enemies," She sighed and then continued." But there was a incident and you were thought to have been killed. After forty-five years of absence you suddenly resurfaced, of course you looked different, and so I had Alucard go retrieve you but, you didn't even recognize him. So I ordered my men to keep an eye on you and when we realized that you were being hunted by a large amount vampires, I ordered Alucard and Seras to retrieve you at all costs."I started to speak but Integra cut me off."I'm sorry but there's more. After you came back I found this folder in my father's old room and more research material that would help you gain better control over your vampiric nature. Now we need to do some procedures to you. I'm going to warn you they aren't going to pleasant and but it's for your best interest. I'm sorry that you had to hear this so soon but it was important that you knew the truth about you existence. I know you have some questions and I'll be glad to answer them, now."

The room was quiet for a while. I was totally unprepared for what I was told but it didn't seem to bother me as seeming how this was all in my past but it did explain my violent behavior. I looked up. I had only three questions."Master Integra, I have three questions that I want answered before I give my body to be experimented on." Integra looked at me with interest." What are they?" "First I want to know who the Count, my father is? Second I also want to know who this man named The Major is or was. And lastly I want to know if there is any way that this project could be resurrected."

Integra exhaled a puff cigar smoke."I'm surprised you haven't figured that out. Alucard will explain thing better about the other two questions." I looked at Alucard who was looking at me with admiration. It was that's the first time he looked at me like that. "What, what's with the look?" Alucard laughed. "So naive my child, I once went by the name Count, Count Dracula to be exact." I nearly fainted when he said this._ 'I...is this some kind of sick joke? There's no way he could be_.' Master continued even with my shocked expression. "No. it is true you are my blood child even though I had nothing to do with your birth and the one know as The Major is a relic from a past war and no longer lives. There is also no possible way for the cloning process that created you to be done again as you killed everybody at that facility before we even found you. You bled that place dry and as you left you burned and destroyed like the trash it was. "

I was still a little shook up to learn that my blood father was Alucard and sat there before giggling uncontrollably."So, I'm the blood offspring of the infamous Alucard and the result of a failed experiment. No, what they didn't realize is that I wasn't a failure; it was them who failed thinking that they'd be able to control something like me. Fools." I got out of bed and got on one knee bowing lowly looking up only to show that I was grinning uncontrollably."My masters I swear total loyalty to you. Your enemies are my enemies. I will go as you direct me. I kill when told to kill. I fill follow you till my last breath and then come back with twice the fury and destroy all who oppose us. Let me be your monster. I am once again Izanagi-no-mikoto Akuma, He-who-beckons Demons."


	11. Chapter 11:Procedure

This a non-profit fan based story

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that I used for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Procedure**

Integra and Alucard laughed at my oath of loyalty. Even I laughed. '_This is going to be fantastic._' Integra turned to Alucard."He's ready. Do it." My master nodded and disappeared and came shortly with a goblet. He handed me the goblet. "Drink and you will become a No-life King once again; remember there's no turning back. This time it will be permanent." I nodded and poured its contents in to my mouth. It tasted wonderful it was the sweetest blood I've drank in since my transformation. I fell back as my body started absorbing the blood and a slight pain shot up where my missing eye was and I realized that my eye grew back. I felt stronger than ever and faster. At the same time I started to feel myself give into blood lust, I was losing control of myself again._' This must be the reason I must have been a failure to them. I better tell my masters before I lose control completely. Sorry Seras our date is going to have to wait. _'I cleared my throat "Master Integra…Master Alucard… I…I'm losing control. Whatever…whatever you have planned, do it now before I lose myself completely. Integra face got serious and she nodded. I felt master wrap his arms around me locking me in place so I couldn't move. Integra walked over to an intercom."Walter, Izanagi is ready. Bring everything here and inform Seras that we will need her to come in later to help him to his room.

Within moments Walter was in the room with a case and sat it down next to Integra." Sir Integra, are you sure you don't want me to help?" Integra shook her head. "No Walter. Make sure everything in order for when I get done here won't take more than an hour." "Yes Sir" Walter bowed and left the room.

Integra walked up to me with a syringe in her hand and injected into my neck. I hissed in pain and I felt Alucard's grip tighten around me. "This will lessen the pain. I'm sorry but there's no other way to do this without it being painful seeming as the only vampire we've done this too is behind you. So bare with me okay?" I nodded. "Its fine I trust you." I grinned."Do your worst." It was the first time I seen Integra smile or even laugh. "Okay if you insist." I felt another needle enter my skin and I felt a pain worse than I could have ever imagined. _'Shit that hurts'_ Moments later I felt another needle and the pain increased. I growled and master's grip on me increased. My eyesight began to blur as Integra injected me with yet another needle in my arm. After a few hours and about ten more injections I felt master release his grip on me. Integra walked over and slid gloves on my hands they looked just like masters except mine were black instead of white. "You are never to remove these understood." She said sternly as she finished on my new gloves. I nodded weakly. I tried to move and nearly fell as I did. I felt master help stabilize me."Thanks."

Seras came into the room. She stopped when she saw me barely able stand on my own. She looked incredibly worried." Master what happened to him? Is he going to be okay?" Alucard nodded. "He's weak from becoming a true nosferatu and from the procedure that we had to do so he can keep control over his new abilities. I'm sure he'll fill you in on what happened, later. Right now he needs blood." Seras started to turn around."Seras, where are you going?" She turned around with a confused look on her face."To get blood from the kitchen." Alucard shook his head." No, your blood will suffice." He flashed a smile."It's only natural seeming how he decided that you are to be his mate." I weakly elbowed master in the side."Stop it." Seras approached me slowly and then took me in to her arms. She smelt great."Iname are you okay?" I looked her in the eyes and she looked surprised when I did."Oh your right eye it healed, still have that scar though." I smiled." Yeah and I'm hungry." Seras snickered."Your always-"She stopped in mid-sentence as I bit down on her neck. She moaned in pleasure as I began to drink her blood and put her arms around my head. I started to feel a little more stable and stopped fearing I would hurt her. I started to pull away and I felt resistance."Don't. Stop." I happily obliged and sank my fangs back into Seras neck. I felt more of my strength return and I could hear Seras moaning in pleasure.

I heard someone cough and looked up to see Integra and Alucard looking at me. Master had an amused look on his face again and Integra was shaking her head."You have a room you know if you're going to do that please do so there". I nodded and began to envelop me and Seras in my protective black flames while sinking to the floor. I'm sure I freaked Seras out when I did this because she wrapped her arms around me and let out a freighted squeak."Don't worry it's just one of my many new abilities, my love. Don't worry as I said before I will never hurt you."


	12. Chapter 12: Vampiric Ecstasy

This a non-profit fan based story

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that I used for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Vampiric Ecstasy **

As we arrived in my room Seras gasped."Not fair your room is better than mine." I laughed as I whipped around and embraced her in a passionate kiss. She ran her hand's trough my hair and pulled herself closer to my body. Our tongues danced in our mouths as we kissed for what seemed forever. She tasted so sweet. Soon I grabbed her and laid her on my bed. She started to lick my neck playfully before sinking her fang in my neck. I let out a little moan as she did this. I moved my hands and starting rubbing her breast with one hand and I rubbed up her thigh with the other, it was almost instinctual. I heard her moan a little more as I did this before. She removed herself from my neck licking her lips in satisfaction."Your blood tastes different then from before." "It's because of my virgin blood mixing with my pure vampire blood." I said kissing her passionately again. I started to remove her uniform and she blushed when I looked at her when she was only in her underwear."You are the most beautiful thing I've laid eyes in the past fifty years."

I bent down and bite onto her neck at little harder this time and lifted her up removing her bra. "Iname!"She let out a moan of pleasure and dug her nails into my back. I felt my lust rise as she did this and went back to kissing her, blood still on my lips. I moved my hand over her exposed breast and began to play with them. Seras went back to biting my neck letting out moans of pleasure and calling out my name as I fondled her breasts. After a while laid her back down and began to work my right arm down to her panties and in quick movement I ripped them off. She let out a shriek of pleasure as I did. I started to lick her nipples and every few seconds bite them playfully and with my right hand I started to massage her womanhood. Seras began to moan louder and continued to rub her hands through my hair. I slid one on fingers into her and she moaned in pleasure as I moved my finger's in and out. Seras pulled me down and whispered in my ear."Oh Iname I can't handle it anymore please, take me now."

With a snap of my fingers my pants were gone. I slow lowered my dick to her exposed clit."Just tell me if I start to hurt you." Seras growled and pulled me down into another kiss."Take me." I slowly pushed my dick into her clit and she shuddered in pain. I looked at her concerned."Don't…stop."She gasped and then sank her fangs into my other side of my neck. At the same time I put my entire dick in her and she screamed, throwing her head back in ecstasy. I started to move my hip back and forward and with every thrust Seras moaned more and more pleasure. I increased my speed and Seras gasped digging her nails into my back. I grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze and sucked on her nipple. "Oh…Iname…I can't stand it... You're wonderful. Your making me feel wonderful. Oh god, Iname.".I felt her vagina muscles tighten around my cock as she orgasmed.

I put my arms around and sat up not slowing my thrusting and Seras moaned some more as lifted her with me."Bite me again. Bite hard. I bite savagely into her neck and increased my thrusts even more. I once again felt her pussy tighten as she called out my name in ecstasy."Seras…I love you." I thrusted deeper and faster again and I felt her swaying her hips trying to further her own pleasure.

She bit into my neck and let out another pleasurable scream. I could feel my blood running from the spot where she bit me and soon she was licking it trying not to miss a drop. I felt yet another orgasm go through Seras as she threw hear head back."Iname…Fuck me harder." I repositioned us so her back was on my bed and continued to thrust not letting up and sank my fangs into one of her breast causing her to wrap her legs around me and scream out as she orgasmed."I love you…make me your queen." I could feel myself coming close to climaxing as she yelled this and groaned. She panted heavily "Let's cum together, My love." Her back arced as the orgasm ripped through her body and she let out a satisfied moan as we both climaxed.

I rolled over and breathed heavily for a while and Seras came over and laid her head on my chest. "You sure you've never done that before?" I put my left arm over her pulling her closer to me and smiled."Not once but when I'm with you is nearly instinctual. You know you were also my first kiss as well." Seras yawned."Iname, you're so wonderful to me." She said before nodding off. _'She was exhausted. I guess I would be to if I was her._' I snapped my fingers and a shadowy black blanket cover us as my coffins lid closed over us. '_I'm going to like my new powers_.' I smiled as went to sleep.' _I have everything I ever wanted in the past_."

* * *

I hope you have liked it so far. I love the way my story is going to tell your friends about me and please

REVIEW

Or else Izanagi will get you while your sleeping.

If you want that, um okay.

I'm also posting this to


	13. Chapter 13:Explanation

This a non-profit fan based story

I do not own Hellsing or an of its affiliates

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that creates for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Explanation**

I awoke and with Seras still sleeping soundly in my arms. I quietly opened my casket careful not disturb my beloved. I snapped my fingers and was dressed in tight fitting white pants. I went to my wine holder I put in the corner of my room recently. I scanned my selection and picked a bottle of. '_ah one of my favorites._' I opened as quietly as possible and sniffed it. _'Ah the blood I added mixed well_' I walked over to my wine glassed and grabbed two glasses. I walked over and set them on my table and walked over to my violin. I starred at it for a while and realized that I haven't played it since I became a full vampire. I picked up and put it on my shoulder than paused for a few seconds then started playing.

Seras woke up to the most beautiful noise she had heard in her life and looked up to see me playing the violin. She sat there listening to me, watching me dance around as the room as I let the music flow through me.

"So that's how you play. It was fantastic." Seras said yawning

"Well I have been playing for about thirty years." I laughed walking over to my love and kissing her.

"Do you think you could teach me to play like you do?" Seras asked me smiling not able to take her eyes off my face.

I nodded."It would be my pleasure." I dropped my smile. "But first I have to talk to you about some things."

I motioned to the table where I set out the wine. Seras wrapped my blanket around her body as she got out of my bed. I laughed as she did this and snapped my fingers making the blanket disappear and leaving a stunning red dress that formed to the curves of her body. I could feel my lust rise as she spun around in the dress obviously pleased with it.

"Wow, it's beautiful, thank you."

I smiled and sat down. I poured us both a glass of wine and offered Seras hers as she sat across from."Try it I'm sure you'll like it."

Seras took a sip and I could tell I was right. "Mmm, that is good. What is it?"

I motioned to the bottle next to us."It's 1946 Schaumwein mixed with O negative blood, the wine is from Germany."

I paused and looked at Seras longingly before I continued. "Seras what I'm going to tell you is most likely going to shock you."

She nodded and I explained what I discussed with Sir Integra and Master. I explained how I was related to master by blood and how it also made him my father by blood. I also explained about how I used to part a project used to clone our master and how they considered me a failure. I went on about how Shota Akuma just discarded me after I was no longer useful and that I planned to kill him for what I did. I also explained that in a blood rage I wiped the project and all of the people involved off the face of the earth. I explained that this is also not my original form and that I took this form after I apparently had some sort of accident after I swore my allegiance to the Arthur Hellsing and that after being rediscovered Integra had some her men watch over me.

Seras sat in silence for a moment before breaking down in tears. I walked over and put my arms around her and she sank her head into my chest.

"Your life it sounds so hard. I can't imagine being just somebody's project and consider nothing more. It must have been horrible."

I snickered."That's all in my past. I have everything I ever wanted back then. I have a family. I have a home. Most importantly I have you." I pulled her in a passionate kiss and started to undo her dress when I heard my phone start ringing. I growled in annoyance and picked up the phone.

I heard Integra's voice and she didn't sound happy."Izanagi, come to my office, now."

I sighed while snapping my fingers and my trademark uniform appeared. I heard Seras sigh as I disappeared in a mass of black flames."I wish I could do that."

I laughed before completely disappearing."In due time my love, in due time."


	14. Chapter 14:Bloody Messengers

This a non-profit fan based story

I do not own Hellsing or an of its affiliates

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that creates for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bloody Fucking Messengers**

As I phased into Integra's Office I felt a gun be pressed against me head. Instinctually I teleported behind the fool and bit into their neck, severing it in one bite. I caught the head as it flew into the air and let the blood pour into my mouth and had my gun Trial pointed at the man who had his gun pointed at Integra's head. I growled deeply ready to slaughter everyone in the room.

The man pushed the gun against Integra's head and smirked."I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want your master's brains blow all over the wall."

I put my gun down and dropped in on the floor. _'Master Integra are you okay_?' Integra nodded letting me know she heard me.

The man laughed and lowered his gun slightly." Don't think about moving or I will blow her brains out without ever thinking 'bout it, got me?" I nodded but still flashed my fangs as threat."I'm only here as a messenger anyways seeming how you didn't respond to our earlier message and my boss is not a very patient man."

I walked over to the desk and sat down crossing my arms. "Fine, I'm listening. You may go on but first let my master go."

The man, dressed who was dressed in a flashy green ninja outfit adorned with all kinds of weapons, laughed."No that's okay. I need something to shield me if you decide to rip out my throat."

He paused and smirked again. He was really starting to piss me off."Seeming how you didn't read our message so just I'll just tell you. My boss wants you to come to Japan and meet him. It seems he has some matters that he needs to discuss with you."

It was my turn to laugh this time and I wiped the smirk right off his face." The great Demon Death-god wants to have a meeting with me ,He-who-beckons Demons. The creator wants to see his little project, fine. I'll do it and when I get there I'll kill him." I finished and put on a cocky smirk. Just than an angry growl came from behind him as master Alucard appeared behind him.

The oddly dressed ninja jumped out of the way of Alucard's gunshot and land a few feet away."Well looks like my stay is going to be cut short. I have no orders to kill anyone today. Now it's time I make my leave." He threw down a smoke bomb and laughed as he vanished "It's too bad, I'm sure I would have had some real fun."

Alucard growled as he left."Damn, I missed. I see you got to kill one of them though."

I turned to look at my handy work. Oh him yeah, I guess I did. Well to bas for them they aren't leaving."I gestured to other men in the room. In unison Alucard and I ripped them to shreds. It was a glorious sight, seeing the fear in the eyes before they died.

Alucard smiled at me then turned to Integra." What are our orders, master?"

Integra sat quietly for a moment before speaking." I guess we should go to Tokyo. I wouldn't want to anger Shota. I don't need a war on my hands. Plus I'm going to go as well. I'm curious to see what he wants."

I bowed low."Very well, master. But if he try's anything that would harm you. I'll kill him."

Integra nodded. "We leave tomorrow morning. Inform Seras to get ready."


	15. Chapter 15:A little more down time

This a non-profit fan based story

I do not own Hellsing or an of its affiliates

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that creates for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A little more down time**

I turn around and teleported to my room, smiling. When I got there Seras had worried look. I didn't even hesitate to embrace her as I saw her in the dress I had given her moments ago. Hell I was still in blood lust."Now where were we?" I had her pinned to the wall and began to trace her neck with my tongue. She couldn't help moan as I began massaging her breasts."Iname, what are you -." I cut her short as I kissed her my tongue dancing in her mouth. I finally felt her give into her own lust as she returned the kiss eagerly. We kissed for a while before I began to tear her dress from her body.

Seras pouted when I ripped it from her body."I liked that dress."

"I'll make you a new one,love."I said licking her neck.

I began to message her breasts with my hands she worked her hands down my chest and began to undo my pants.

Seras shot me a sly look. "It's my turn to make you feel good."

I smiled as she lowered herself and wrapped her hands around the length of my cock. She lowered head and began to flick her tongue across the top of my head. I felt my dick pulse as she teased with her tongue. Moments later Seras put head of my cock in her mouth and thrusts down hard. I felt her gag softly and the again as she began to swallowing down on my dick. She wiped her tongue around making me moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Seras." I moaned and rubbed my hand through her blonde hair.

She began to bob her head up and down my shaft, gagging every time she came to stop, before continuing again. Seras moved her hand down and began to pleasure herself. I could feel her moan on my dick and that heighted my lust. My moaning increased before she pulled her mouth of my dick and licked her lips, panting. "I need you in me, now. Iname make me feel good again."

I grabbed her and lifted her up, slowly descending her on top of my pulsing cock. She let out a moan of pleasure as entered her. I began to thrust mercilessly into her vagina and she yelled out in pleasure wrapping her legs around me pushing my dick further inside her. I continued to thrust her as walked her to my coffin. I laid her down and began kissing her neck before sinking my fangs deep into her neck. She called out my name as she orgasmed. Seras pulled away and got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at me.

" Take on my knees. Quickly." She panted.

I didn't hesitate as I slipped my dick back into her warm pussy and put my hands on her hips. I began thrusting and she threw her head back in pleasure. I grabbed her hair and started thrusting harder. Eventually I lifter her up till her back was against my chest.

She moaned as I began to play with breasts, pinching her nipples. "Oh…Iname…I love you"

Seras screamed as another orgasm ripped her through her body. I moaned as I hit my peak and thrusted once more before cumming inside of my beloved. I pulled out and flipped over on my back and pulled Seras on top of me holding her in hug.

Seras nuzzled her head on my chest."I really do love you."

I ran my through her hair again."I love you too. You're my everything."


	16. Chapter 16:A simple match

This a non-profit fan based story

I do not own Hellsing or an of its affiliates

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that creates for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

Well I hope you all are enjoying it so far I was busy so i wasn't able to put up the like 4 chapters up.

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Simple Match**

I heard somebody chuckling in my room and grabbed my old friend's gun and pointed it in their direction."You two really have been going at it."

I lowered my gun when I noticed it was just Alucard. "Ah, Master Alucard. How are you?"

Seres turned red and hid her face in my chest."M...m…master! I…I'm not decent."

Alucard, smirking, poured himself a glass of my wine and began to sip it slowly."It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before. I think it's a normal act between two who love each other." He giggled and I got out of bed snapping my fingers and dressed myself in pants and grabbed a third glass for some more wine. Seras got out of bed fully dressed in a similar uniform that she worn normally except for it was black and had a blue trench coat add to it as well.

She ran to me, reached up and kissed me on the check."I love this one as well." I smiled warmly and returned her kiss.

I sat down with Seras in my lap across from Alucard and poured two glassed of wine and handed one too Seras and took the other in my free hand."So, what's the occasion, Master."

"You don't have to call me master you know. Now that you're a full vampire."

I shrugged. "I know but I'm used to it."

Master sighed in defeat on that subject. "So you plan on killing him don't you? Your creator."

I snarled when he brought it up. "Yeah I am and that bastard who held Master Integra at gun point."

Seras jumped up quickly in shock to hear what we just said."Is Sir Integra okay?"

I turned and kissed her which seemed to calm her down a little."Yeah Master wasn't hurt, but the bastard got away."

Alucard sat up with a wicked grin."Izanagi, I had a fun idea. Let's have a little match I want to see how much power you had hidden away."

I grinned at the thought of having match with master." Let's do it sounds fun."Seras bit into my neck and began to drink my getting my attention.

"Can I watch?"

I heard someone clear their throat and noticed Master Integra, along with Walter was in my room.

"I seem to be very popular today."

She had an amused look on her face. "Izanagi, I heard you play the violin from Walter."

I nodded."Yes ma'am I do."

Her smile got bigger as I confirmed this."Let's make a little wager then."

I smiled."You peaked my curiosity. What do you have planned? "

"If you lose you have to play your violin in front of us all."

"And if I win?"

She snickered." If you win you can have a taste of my blood."

I laughed as she said this and her smile softened."Ha I'll accept but only if I have my mate's approval"

Seras who was still playing with my neck, teasing me with her tongue, breathed on my neck."That's fine, only if you treat me to another fantastic night." I winced in pain as she bit harder into my neck and then ran her tongue across my skin.

Alucard began to laugh uncontrollably." Finally a worthy advisory, let us fight now Izanagi. I too am interested in hearing you play the violin."

I nodded and started to chuckle."Come everybody lets go."

I knew the perfect place to have out battle. It was in a large empty field right behind the mansion. All I could think about all of the powers that have returned to me now that I was no-life King just like Alucard. I sensed that Seras was feeding off my excitement and was throwing all kinds of dirty images of what we were going to do after I had this battle with master.

'_Seras my dear does the thoughts of me fighting master turn you on?_'

Seras looked a little shocked when did this. _'Can you see my thoughts_?'

I laughed silently. _'Yes, did you not feel the connection when I bit into you for the first time. Our souls are connected now. I choose you as a mate._'

Seras sounded caught off guard '_I'm sorry. I mean I did notice that I was more attune to you I could feel the way you feel and yes they do._'

'_No its fine my love. There's more but I'll explain it after I finish my match with master. _'I finished.

I turned around smiling. "We're here I hope you're ready cause I'm not going to hold back." I looked straight at Alucard as I said this.

Alucard could hardly control himself and looked like he was shaking with excitement. " The same to you, Izanagi. I'm ready when you are." As he finished he pulled out Cassull and pointed it at me." Now let's fight!"

I jumped out of the way of Cassull's bullet and began to dodge the bullets that continued to fly at me deflecting any that strayed close to me. I was laughing as he did it. I pulled out Trial and Error and and began to return fire.

"Come on let's do this." I yelled overcome with excitement.

A couple bullets hit their mark and I slid back but it didn't even phase me. I continued to fire relentlessly until I struck Alucard once in the face knocking off his hat and the other bullets slammed into his chest as I directed them. Once of Cassull's bullets hit my face blowing half of it off.

I heard Seras call out in pain as the bullet went through. "Iname!"

I only laughed as the flames began to reconstruct my damaged face. My turn to blow something off Alucard and I whipped my guns throwing the bullets with only the precision I cloud pull off severing both of his arms. It was only moment later that the shadow's that rebuilt Alucard's arms appeared and he was back shooting. I feel to the ground as my kneecap was blown out and heard Alucard laugh. I got up and fired my guns until I ran out ammo.

"Well so much for long range." I growled as I rushed toward Alucard.

I swang my claws nearly missing Alucard's face as be pulled back. I didn't relent and quickly kneed him in the stomach and lifted him in the air. I jumped up before he could react and swung my leg down. Alucard disappeared as I came down. The ground where he was exploded from the impact of my kick. I scanned around looking for him knowing he could be anywhere. I fell forward as three bullets entered my back. I quickly flipped out of the way of the next barrage was loosed.

"This is fun. The most fun I've have in years." Master laughed as he threw his gun down as it clicked empty.

He put out his fists and charged at me. He moved quickly and swung at me. I just deflected the blows, blood flying everywhere as flesh was torn. I counter attacked swinging low and connected his chest with so much force that my arm came out the other side. Alucard coughed up blood and used the fact the my arm was in his chest and swung down palm open, severing my arm. I jumped back grimacing in pain as Alucard removed my severed arm from his chest. I teleported behind him and kicked him in the side before teleporting again and again each time hitting him in a different place. I teleported in to the air and kicked downward hitting him into the ground. The ground indented from the impact and I smiled with as I removed my foot from his.

I smirked."Come on. Don't hold back."

Alucard laughed and millions of little eyes and teeth appeared around his body. I jumped out of the way as a fanged arm bit at me. Alucard moved quickly gaining on me and grabbed my neck. I coughed up blood as he smashed me into the ground. He grabbed my other arm and ripped it off and threw it in the distance. I swung my left leg up in an attempt but something grabbed it and I felt it get ripped to shreds. I began to laugh uncontrollably as Alucard lifted me up by the throat again.

I coughed up blood but the smile never left my face and neither did his."Now that's more like it, but we are far from finished."

I swung with my newly reformed arm and the force of the punch had him fling me across the ground. I bounced across leaving a wonder blood stain from my path and landed on my legs and crouched. I took off and reengaged Alucard as the tears on my body regenerated not caring about the amount of blood loss. I was having too much fun and I could tell master was as well. I clawed at Alucard but he just dodged all my attacks grinning the entire time. I teleported and punched him as I retracted my fist something grabbed me.

"Shit." Was all I could say before I split in two.

I didn't even touch the ground as Alucard already had me by shirt. He smiled as he slowly began to torture me tearing chunks of my body to pieces. My lower torso was already engulfed black flames. I laughed as he pulled me apart. Yeah it hurt like a bitch but I had a trump card. Finally he kicked me and flew back hitting the ground.

"Well that was fun, but if we keep this up there will be nothing left of you." He said matter-of-factly.

I just laughed as the rest of my body burst into flame all of my flames forming a column of black flames. Alucard's smile faded. As the flames I stood there laughing. Everyone let a sound of shock as they saw what I looked like.

* * *

An again please review I love feedback.


	17. Chapter 17:A different form

This a non-profit fan based story

I do not own Hellsing or an of its affiliates

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that creates for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

Well here it is chapter 17. wow 17 chapters in four days. It's a wonder im not running out of things to write

Please please review it lets me know how i'm doing.

* * *

**Chapter 17: A different form**

Something nudged Seras legs as the flames dissipated. She looked down and was surprised to see a rather larger wolf nudging its head against her leg. Normally this would of freaked her out except that it seemed to have a familiar aura too it. She noted that the wolf had silver eyes and its black fur had a sort of silver tint to it. She reached down and scratched it's ears. The wolf seemed to approve and began to wag it's tail.

"Komm her zu mir Trinity."

The wolf's ears perked up and it ran towards the black flames. Seras looked up and gasped. In Izanagi's place stood a young man. He had short silver hear, his eyes were still red but almost seemed surrounded by silver, and was had a smoke in his mouth. He was also a little shorter then Izanagi was and wore half of an SS officer uniform that way you could see the tattoos on his body. On his right arm there was there was what looked like a tribal maze, on the back of his neck was clearly a swastika surround by another tribal design and on his back was looked like a dragon trying to ripping its way out. He still wore the same black gloves and the symbols were glowing red. In his right hand he had a large scythe which he had resting on his shoulder. He raised his arm and beckoned Alucard to attack him and spoke in a heavy German accent to Alucard.

'_Iname?_' She thought to herself.

'_Ja, it is me. Don't very it's only a younger version._' The voice spoke in a heavily German accent but she could tell it was Iname's. '_Vhat do you not approve, meine liebe_?'

'_Approve? I love it, you look breath talking. I'm holding back trying not pounce on you._' Seras purred in his head. _'I also think your wolf is cute_.'

Iname laughed.'_Danke and leave the pouncing fer later_.'

Alucard began to clap and him smile had returned."Well my, my. I wasn't expecting to still be able to use that form. It's only fitting you use the form that fits you title. He-who-beckons Demons."

I cleared my throat and dashed at Alucard at blinding wolf who appeared with me lunged for his throat , but he just batted her like she was a fly. I swung my scythe viciously towards Alucard's torso. But he vanished; I dodged out of the way as his arm pierced the ground where I was standing moments before. I already was dashing towards him even before I touched the ground. I smiled with the amount of fun I was having. I would attack and Alucard would counterattack. I swung my scythe wildly not giving him a chance to get much of a reaction besides defecting it. For the longest time it seemed like we were even. I smashed my scythe in the ground and used my momentum kick him in the chest sending him flying across the ground. I smiled in victory as he didn't seem to moving. I knew he wasn't dead but still I honestly didn't see

I heard him laughing as he lifted himself off the ground."I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I hope you're ready."

Alucard dashed at me but he moved so fast I didn't have time to counterattack. I tried to smack him with the end of my scythe, but he just knocked it out of my hand. I bared my fangs as he lifted me into the air. I looked at his face and opened my eyes in horror. He had that look the one he gets before he kills something. Once again I saw death looking my in the face. I started to punch and kick trying to get him to free me. I clawed at his face and at his arm. Even Trinity tried to help but Alucard summoned his own familiar, Baskerville and they began to fight. I continued to punch him but he just used his shadows to deflect my blows. I growled in frustration and started to light by body aflame.

"I'm sorry this is the end for you, die" Alucard said as he sank his fangs in my neck.

My eyes wide open in the sudden shock. It was painful more painful then when I first got bit. I began to scream and tried to flail some more but I could feel my strength leaving my body and quickly as he drained me. I was dying and I knew it. Trinity vanished as I returned to my older form as I was weakening and could no longer sustain it. I saw in the corner of my eye Seras running towards one of her hands outstretched toward me, there were tears flowing down her face and she was screaming at master to stop it. I weakly raised my arm in an attempt to take hers but Alucard just ripped it off, causing me to lose blood faster, throwing it to the ground. Even Integra and Walter were running to my side.

Seras started to punch Alucard's back and was pleading with him."Master stop it you won. Stop it, master you're killing him. Master!"

"Alucard release him. That's quite enough. That is a **order. Alucard**!"Integra yelled firmly."Walter go get Izanagi some blood packs."

"Yes, Master Integra. I'll be quick" Walter turned and dashed towards the house.

'_Damn he runs fast_.' I thought to myself.

That seemed to get Alucard's attention. He removed his mouth from my neck and blinked at me before realizing what had happened. He gently set me dawn and Seras rushed over already with her arm to my mouth feeding me her blood, all the while hissing at her master. She was being very protective of me it made me laugh.

"Alucard what the hell was that about? You were supposed to fight him not kill him? I didn't order you to bleed him dry."Integra snapped.

Alucard blinked a couple more time before bowing."I'm sorry I guess I sort of lost myself in the moment. It's been a while since I fought an equal and when I saw an opportunity to win I took it. I'm sorry master it won't happen again."

Alucard turned to Seras and bowed to her."I apologize my fledgling for nearly killing your mate and for nearly killing you as well."He looked down at me with general concern."Izanagi, I do apologize for losing myself but I do have to say you exceeded my expectations. You are truly my son. I hope you can forgive me."

I laughed feeling a little better."Wait did you just call me your son and apologize at the same time. I'm in shock and I'm honored. Thank you, master. Even though I lost it was an exhilarating match and I guess I have to play violin in front of everybody, now."

Seras looked confused." Wait, master I'm confused you nearly killed Iname, not me."

Alucard shook his head."No you're wrong. You and Izanagi are mates now. If one of you dies so does the other. You're actually very lucky to have him as a mate. Besides me there is no one else that can come close to killing him."

Seras looked shocked to find out that she too nearly died. I rubbed my hand across her face and snapped her out of it. I smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm fine really." I reassured her and to prove it I slowly regenerated my missing arm."See. plus it seems"

Seras wiped her arm back into my mouth after I failed to pull myself up. Her blood tasted so much sweeter now even though she was no longer a virgin."You know you taste better than anything I've tasted before."Seras blushed and leaned into kiss me. After awhile I could feel Seras weakening from me draining her blood and I pulled her arm away.

"No don't my blood is healing you faster than normal blood would."She paused and quietly whispered to me."Plus I like when you drink from me it's…its intimate and feels so good."

I didn't disagree with her it was true but her blood seemed to heal me faster than normal blood. I also knew that when I drank from her, she couldn't help but want me to do it more. I laughed and got up feeling much stronger and took her in my arms. She let out a startled squeak not expecting me to get up so quickly. Walter was just coming back with the blood packs when I got up.

"Here you go. Master Izanagi these should help you." Walter handed the blood packs to Seras seeming how I had her in my arms.

Integra clapped."Izanagi you surprised us all today. I'm glad you're okay as well. I wouldn't want our newest trump card to have died. Unfortunately we still have some things to take care of and it seems that the round table is not happy with what I did with you and we are going to be having a meeting. You'll be there to accompany me while the other will be busy elsewhere. The violin playing will have to wait until later."

I nodded."I understand and will be honored to stand by your side during the meeting. I'm sort of interested in what they have to say about me, if they have the guts. If we all are finished here I have a princess that needs to get a bit to eat and then I need to get some sleep."

Integra nodded again in understanding as I looked into Seras eyes lovingly."Alright everybody is dismissed. Izanagi I order you to get some sleep." She finished her sentence with a smirk.

I vanished with Seras into my room and gently laid her in my coffin. She patted the spot next to me and I eagerly laid next to her. When I laid down she got close to me and was instantly asleep. I closed the coffin and pulled the blankets over us and then fell asleep myself.


	18. Chapter 18: Seras's Nightmare

This a non-profit fan based story

I do not own Hellsing or an of its affiliates

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that creates for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Seras' Nightmares**

Seras woke up in a strange place. She tried to move but she couldn't. She watched as a young boy who looked sort of like Iname, but only around like nine or even ten, as he fought off some Nazi guards. He grabbed two by the heads and connected them together with a deafening smack and they slouched to the floor dead. More soldiers jump on him and brought him to floor. A man with strange glassed and a blood stained coat came out of an operating room.

"Hold him down." Said the man with weird glasses with a heavy German accent.

The boy hissed as the guards restrained him again. The soldiers held him down and injected something into his neck. They began to drag him to the operating table. He tried to struggle but whatever they injected into his body had severely weakened him. The guards put him on the table and shackled his arms and legs in metal.

The boy started to cry when the man walked over to him and set down a doctor's bag."No, Please no. Don't hurt me please. I'll be good, please. Not the blades again. NO!"

Seras watched in horror as the doctor began to operate on the weakened boy. The boy screamed as the man with weird glasses started to cut into his skin. He cut over and over. Everyone once and a while he would take some of his blood and disappear for a little. Then he was back and he would inject him with something else. The boy looked right at Seras and reached out a hand. Seras tried to hold the boys hand but she still couldn't move. All she could do was watch as the boy was slowly tortured, she started to scream as the doctor began to cut into him more.

I woke up with Seras screaming and crying. I grabbed and shook her trying to wake her up. It didn't so I shook harder. Seras eyes opened suddenly and she looked right at me still in shock.

I looked at her concerned."You were having a nightmare. Are you okay my love?"

She nodded and wrapped herself around me still shacking."Y…Yeah I'm better now, thank you."

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked after she calmed down a bit.

"You. I was dreaming about you."She said shakely.

"Me?"I asked concerned and hoping it wasn't something because of the mating bond we shared.

Seras nodded and looked up at me with concern and sadness in her eyes."Yeah you."She paused, "I saw what they did to you as a child. I saw the pain they put you through. I saw…I saw."

Seras started to cry again and I pulled her to my chest."Don't worry. They are all dead now. They will never be able to hurt me again."I held her there for at least half an hour. 'Shit I was afraid this was happening. She absorbed some of my memories. Hmm I wonder what else she has absorbed from me." I looked down at Seras to notice she was looking in my eyes with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

Her smirk turned into a smile and she kissed me."I feel much better now and I remember you saying that you would explain this mating thing better."

I smiled and nodded."Yeah, but first we should get up and eat."

I let Seras go and opened the coffin. I walked over to my fridge and pulled out two blood packs. I walked over to Seras who had gotten out of bed and was standing looking at all my books. She had one in her hand and looking at with interest.

I handed her a blood pack and she nodded."No I'm not hungry."

I frowned as she said this because I notice beside my blood she hasn't been drinking anything else."Seras, I've noticed that you don't drink any other blood but mine. Why?"

Seras but the book down and looked hurt."You're going to call me pathetic and tell me that I need drink blood and that I'm no longer human and I need to get used to it. Just like master."

I was shocked when she said this but couldn't help laugh."No I would never do that. I really don't care that you don't drink human blood. It's fine that you want to retain your humanity. I love that about you. You're stronger then you let yourself believe."

Seras was suddenly threw herself on me and was kissing me passionately. She pulled away beaming with pride."Iname I love you. You're the best thing that has happened to me."

I smiled and leaned my neck to my side."If you ever hungry feel free to drink. I'm not going force you drink human blood use mine instead."

Seras smiled even wider and then softly sank her fang into my neck. When she pulled away she licked her lips."Delicious."

"Well now that we have fed. I have to explain what happens the vampires mate. Please sit this is going to take awhile." I motioned to the seats by my table. After we sat down I continued."I'm sorry for not telling you what happens when we mate. Well that's not entirely true. It's more like the other mate will go a rampage until one of two things happen. One, they are killed or two, they get vengeance on the one who killed their mate and are able to move on. Vampires that mate are connected by each other's souls so technically you'll always be able to find me no matter where I am and vice versa. A cool thing about that is that if you try you'll be able transport yourself to me."

Seras looked excited when I said this."So I can teleport like you?"

"Not exactly that's a little different, but another thing that happens when Vampires mate is that their powers will bleed into each other. So-" I tried to continue.

Wait, are you telling me that I can do the same things you can do?" Seras asked interrupting me,

"Yes I was getting to that. When we mated it connected our souls and when this happens you will be able use my powers as if they are your own. Unfortunately right now you will have limited control and not be able to use them when the further I am from you. The next thing is the more advanced form of telepathy. You will be able to feel what I feel and in return I'll be able to feel what you feel. It's quite intimate if I have to say so myself."

I paused and studied Seras thoughts. She was all over the place thinking of all the cool things she going to be able with me. One of the things she was thinking was using was quite sexual. I laughed to myself and she blushed when she realized that I was probing her thoughts. I thought of the different things that I could have been doing to her with my powers, but I was being respectable at the time. I could feel Seras feeling of lust rise when I thought of the things I'll be doing.

Seras had a sly mischievous look on her face."Oh you're a naughty boy, you know that. Thinking such dirty thoughs." She was smiling now and was suddenly in my lap. "not that I'm going to abject, do your worse."

I grinned as my shadow semi-flaming tendrils grabbed Seras and pulled he down to the floor. My grin widened as Seras thoughts of the things I was going to do to her flashed through her mind. I started too undress her when a knock sounded on my door. I receded my shadows and held Sreas back on her feet. She looked as disappointed and even more annoyed then I did.

"Enter." I said finally.

The lights in my room activated as Walter enter my room.

He stopped and bowed." Master Izanagi. It is time to pay your father a visit. Master Integra and Alucard are ready. You will have to bring your coffin for Seras as she will not be able to go unless she in it."

I nodded in understandment and snapped my fingers and my coffin disappeared to the jets storage compartment."All right. We'll be right there."

Walter nodded and waited for use to grab our weapons. Seras tried snagging her fingers trying to changing to her new uniform. She looked at me and frowned when it failed.

I smiled at her frustration." I'll guess I'll have to teach that huh."

She smiled and put her arms around my right arm."Yeah but we should go before people get mad."

I walked out the dor with Seras on my arm and Walter fallowed behind closing my door.I had a huge grin on my face. _'Oh, This is going to fantastic_.'

* * *

This chapter is finished finally. Sorry for the wait guys.

Yeah if you couldn't guess the next chapter is going be about meeting Iname's (Izanagi) Creator, Shota Akuma himself. Hopefully he will be able to get his revenge next chapter should have some fighting in it. Oh and soon I'll be getting back to the original story line of Hellsing dealing with Valentine Brothers and what happens then.

By the way that last line is from DBZ abridged. Something I highly recommend watching.


	19. Chapter 19: Radical Dreamers

This a non-profit fan based story

I do not own Hellsing or an of its affiliates

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release.

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that creates for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Radical Dreamers - Part 1**

Meanwhile somewhere in a hidden bunker.

A rather plump man with blonde hair was sipping tea and reading some forms. He had a wicked grin on his face. Moments later a man in bloodstained lab coat and weird glass came in and stood besides the other man.

The man looked up and smiled to him and with heavy German accent."So how goes it Doktor, has he chosen his mate?"

The Doktor adjusted his glass and in German accent replied."Vell, Herr Major our agent has confirmed zat he has chosen the girl as his mate. Did you vant us to proceed vith thee extraction?"

The plump man started to laugh. "No in due time, in due time. Ve shall vatch and see vhat he und his frauline are capable of first. Inform Vash to test him vhen he arrives in Japan."

The Doktor bowed and left. The plump man sat and looked at the document of a young man with silver hair and a woman he had in his arms with blue eyes and blonde hair. He raised his cup and laughed."Soon my boy, soon we shall have vonderful even you would enjoy "

* * *

Back near the Hellsing's private jet.

"Master. Do I really have to sleep in the coffin? Why can't I be out like you and Iname?" She asked stamping her feet like a child.

Master sighed."As I said to you earlier you have to sleep in a coffin. And you will continue to do so until you start drinking **human** blood. Until then you will not be able travel over water. No matter what."

Seras started to argue."But I drink his blood, is it not the same?" She pointed at me.

Master growled. "No, drinking his blood is not the same. His blood does not make you a full vampire and until then you will sleep in that coffin." He pointed at my coffin."Now police girl, **get. In. the. box**."

I sighed and walked over to Seras as she began to argue some more. I put my arms around her and pulled my close flicking me tongue across her neck. I felt her shudder and I smiled.

I continued to play with her neck and purred in her ear."If it would make you feel better. I'll sleep in the coffin with you."

Seras finally surrendered and let out a sigh of defeat."Fine but you are not allowed to leave my side. Not even to get a drink."

I flashed a playful smile and my eyes lit up."I don't need to go anywhere to drink when I have you."

I heard someone cough behind me and I tilted my head back and looked at Integra. She looked annoyed at me.

I smiled."Is there a problem Master Integra?"

She frown continued and she shock he head."I don't mind if you share you coffin with Seras but there will be no vampires having sex on my jet."

I smiled and was just going to bow but I couldn't help myself, especially after I felt what Seras was thinking."That's fine unless you'd like to join us?"

I heard Seras let out a squeak of embarrassment. '_Iname_.'

I chuckled in her mind. _'It was your idea, you naughty girl_.'

Integra turned red with embarrassment. She balled her hands into fists and she pulled out a gun. Next thing I was on the ground with six bullets in my face. "You're no better than he is." She pointed at Alucard, who had an amused look on his face.

I got up laughing as my face pulled itself together."My, my you really, really pack a punch Master Integra." I bowed."I'm sorry, I was out of place." As I pulled Seras in my coffin I turned to Integra with a wide grin. "If you-."

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Seras had her lips on my mine. '_You're an idiot_.'

I smiled. _'I'm your idiot_.' I set us down in the coffin. I pulled her closer to my chest and I could feel her breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and waited until we got to our destination.

After a few hours the lid to my coffin opened and Master Alucard stood there. He looked different he wasn't wearing the same outfit he normally wore he was wearing a suit and he had his hair short and slicked back.

I grunted as I got out of the coffin."You like a mobster." I said as I walked up to a mirror and worked my magic, soon my hair was slicked back and I was wearing a pinstriped suit with a Fedora and a long scarf around my neck. I put my friend's gun in a coat pocket.

"Wow you look guys look dangerous." Seras said when she got out of the coffin.

"Well in comparison to you. I'm nothing."I said as my shadows covered he body changing her into out similar to ours.

She looked down and smiled when I finished."Once again you out do yourself."

She was now dressed in white dress shirt that formed quite nicely to her cleavage with a open black jacket and wore a short black skirt and black fishnets that went up her entire leg and Stillettos. Let's not forget the gun holster in her shirt and the black fingerless gloves. I offered my arm and Seras took it instantly. We walked out to be greeted by Integra and Walter.

Integra had a smile on her face as we came out of the plane. "Well this is different."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Well we are meeting a Mafia boss. So I thought we'd dress the part."My eyes flashed."I could dress you too."

Her face turned bright red and her eyes opened wide."How dare you."

I laughed in her response."That is not what I meant Master Integra. Hmm you have a dirty mind. What were you thinking."

Interga's face got even brighter and she turned with a huff." Come on you ass let's go."and she marched forward.

We followed Integra down a long corridor until we came to a large door. I growled when I realized who was there to greet us. It was that damn ninja that held Integra at gun point. He was smirking when we got closer and bowed.

"Shinagami-sama is waiting inside." He pushed the doors open and it lead into a room surrounded by two large fish tanks. At the end was a desk where a man in his thirties was sitting drinking from what I could smell a glass of blood. He stood up as we entered the room.

He greeted us warmly."Ah Sir Integra Hellsing it is a pleasure to meet you." He was smiling warmly and didn't seem to be hiding anything in the room. If he was I would have seen it using my eyes abilities. He walked over to Alucard and greeted him as well.

"Ah the Infamous Alucard. I'm sorry we never met before." He turned to me and smiled as well. I was trying to figure him out." Ah Izanagi you have grown. Oh and who is this beautiful woman around your arm, Hmm?"

I figured he wasn't going to kill us or else he would of tried already and he was being very friendly."This is my future wife, Seras Victoria."

Seras nearly feel over when I said the word wife."W…wife. Iname are you going to ask you to going to ask me to marry you?"

I looked at her confused."Well yeah. I mean I chose you as my mate. So it's only right that we get married even though it a foolish human thing what we have is stronger than a simple marriage."

The room exploded with laughter. Everybody except me and Seras were laughing. After a few minutes the laughter died down and Shota walked us to his bar which I didn't even notice before.

He made us all drinks and Integra finally asked. " . Why did you call us here?"

Shota took a sip of his drank then folded his hands."Actually I requested that only Izanagi was to come but at the same time I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to meet the famous Integra Hellsing."

Integra glared at Shota."That is not what I asked you and furthermore Izanagi is part of **my** organization and has pledged himself to obeying only me."

Shota laughed when Integra said this. I wanted to blow his brains out, but I knew better." I am well aware of his current affiliation but the reason I called him here was to offer him something. Something that would defiantly benefit you all."

Integra backed off a little."And that is?"

"Control of my organization."

Everybody just stopped and stared even the green ninja was speechless.

Shota continued with his offer."I know it is surprising and I have thought about it for a long time I would of confronted you earlier but you just disappeared."

I was confused and this was not making any sense. Why did the man who help create me and the man who betrayed to Hellsing Organization want me to the new leader? I was going to get answers."Why? Why would you want me to lead your mafia? Why when you left me to die and betrayed the very organization you're now making this offer too. And Why haven't I killed you yet?" With that I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him.

"Izanagi, put your gun away now."Integra yelled. "Izanagi!"

I growled and put my gun away."Sorry master but you know how I feel."

Integra rubbed her temples."You know you're just as bad as Alucard." She looked at Shota."He does make a good point why do all of this?"

Shota began laughing."Easy one cause I can and two because it a way of apologizing for everything I did in the pass. So what do you say, hmm Izanagi will you become the new boss of The Immortal Radical Dreamers?"

I thought about for awhile and turned to my beloved and looked her right in the eyes."Well what do you think? Should I do it?"

Seras looked shocked that I even considered asking her opinion. I could feel her fall in love with me more. She nodded."Yeah why not?"

I smiled then turned to Alucard and asked him the same thing. A wide smile grew across his face."Oh how delectable. Such power would be given to you. I think you know my answer. Choose well my son."

I nodded and turned to Walter."Well, Walter what do you think?"Walter just smiled and nodded.

Finally last but not least I turned to Integra and got on one knee."Master Integra I have everyone elsesanswer, but yours is the one that will be the deciding factor. What do you say shall I become He-who-beckons Demons, the leader of the Radical Dreamers?"

Integra didn't even hesitate."Yes. Yes you will but you still have to answer to me. This is a good thing but we will tell no one. I really don't need the round table hearing that I deal with criminals. Especially when it's controlled by a homicidal vampire who just happens to owned by me."

I nodded and turned to Shota with a smile that could scare a ghost. He was smiling just as widely."I accept. I'll take your place, gladly actually."

Everything would have continued peacefully if the doors didn't get blown off their hinges.

* * *

Oh my who would be stupid enough to attack a Mafia base and not only that a base with four powerful vampires. That's right four, I plan on having Seras kick some ass in the next part of the chapter. Yeah anyways please review. I hope your enjoying it so far.


	20. Chapter 20:Radical Dreamers part 2

Well so much for a three part fight but whatever. I hope you enjoy.

As before this a non-profit fan based story.

I do not own Hellsing or an of its affiliates.

If I did would I be writing this well maybe

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation.

Please support the official release. Seriously

I do on the other hand own the characters and organizations that create for this story. If you would like to use them in your own story send me a message and we'll talk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Radical Dreamers – Part 2**

I turned and grabber Master Integra and Seras and pulled them close to my body protecting them as the bullets littered the room. Seras grabbed the gun out of my coat pocket and started shooting. I heard the yells as two men fell to floor dead. After awhile the gun fire died down and then the attacker's stomed the room. There had to be fifty of them but it's not like that really mattered. Hell there were four really pissed off vampire in that same room they entered.

I released Seras and Integra."Now, you fools die." I yelled as I opened a flaming portal and pulled out Trial and Error. I threw one of my guns to Integra. I heard a couple screams behind me and noticed Walter had some strange wires coming from his hands. He swung his arms with a smile that rivaled both my own and Master Alucard's as several men screamed as their arms were severed. Shota was already among the attackers and was gleefully tearing them to shreds.

"Thanks, I knew I should have come armed." She yelled as she knocked over a table creating cover. She took a couple shots and I heard two more yells as two more men joined the rank of the dead.

"Master, what are your orders do we kill them not showing them any mercy?" Alucard asked standing still being ripped to shreds.

"Go ahead show them what it means to mess with Hellsing. Kill them all."She yelled behind her cover.

With those words Me, Seras, Alucard and Walter join Shota tearing them to shreds. After the last man was put down somebody was clapping. We all looked up to see the ninja in all green standing in the door way.

He was smirking."Well, well,well they didn't put up much of a fight did they?How do you think you will do against these guys?"

He stepped back laughing as six men walked into the room. They smelled like dogs, which I thought was kind of weird. Seras pressed herself close to me. Something was off about these guys.

Alucard began laughing."Mutts really? Not even fully grown. Izanagi you can go after the leader."

I nodded and ran past the two closest to the door. One of them began to chase me and to my amazement was keeping up. I heard gun fire behind me and the man chasing staggered a little. I turned to Seras had followed me.

"Seras what are you doing?" I said as I turned and kicked the man's head into a wall.

"I want to help you." She replied.

I smiled and even though I knew I shouldn't I agreed. "Okay my Queen you can come but please be careful."

She looked shocked that I actually said yes."Really?"

I nodded again. _'You really think I wouldn't want you to fight by my side_?'

The man who's head I smashed got up and let out a howl. The howl resounded down the hall. It was then I reliezed why Alucard had called them mutts. The man began to change in front of us. His nails grew longer. His hair grew long and wild, to be honest he now had hair all over his body now. The most shocking thing was what his face did. His teeth grew long and his nose and jaw began to change shape.

" move he's a-" I didn't even finish my sentence and teleported in front of Seras as she was frozen in fear. I let out a small scream of pain as the newly transformed man ripped a large chunk of flesh out of my back. I fell to the ground confused for a minute then realized, poison.

"Iname." She yelled as she saw me fall over. I could feel her became overwhelmed with rage and what happened next made me proud.

Seras crouched over me hissing at the man who was obviously a werewolf. I could feel her tapping into her vampire powers more importantly the powers that of mine that would slowly manifest within her. Her body began to glow as my trademark black flames began to form. She growled and lunged at the man biting into his arm.

He growled and clawed at her face knocking her to the side."You little bitch." He rushed toward me going for a finishing blow.

I called out to her and tried to move but the poison still was paralyzing me. She fell back but seemed totally unphased by the attack. Hell, it might have been the because of the blood rage but Seras was definitely tapping into my powers at an astonishing rate. Her face was already healed and she grabbed the man by the neck and smashed him into a pillar than kicked his falling body away from us. She crouched over me being very protective. The werewolf got up and cracked his neck and once again began his charge. Seras jumped back and the lunged at him knocking him over. She clawed at him and began to tear him apart. He kicked her off of him and from what I could tell was already healed.

I shock off the rest of the poison and was finally able get up. Seras jumped to my side and helped stabilize me.

The werewolf began to laugh."What can't handle my poison? It was created for you in mind."

I scoffed and his smugness faded."You caught me off guard. It won't happen again."

I lunged at him with lightning reflexs and impaled him with me arm. He coughed up blood."Not so cocky now are you. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you."

He looked confused."What?"

I nodded then pointed at Seras. Who was eyeing the mutt hungrily."She is. You see she's my mate and you really pissed her off. So it's only fair. Then again." As I said this I withdrew my arm and broke, no shattered his arms.

He fell to floor screaming in pain. I turned around right as Seras in her blood rage finally gave into her thirst. Not that I was worried about it, she already drank my blood constantly. After the screams subsided I felt Seras put her arms around me stopping me. She turned me around and I have to say I was aroused her eyes glowed red and she was covered in blood.

She pulled me into a kiss and whispered to me."He didn't taste very good so I smashed his skull."

I smirked when she said this. 'You're getting closer to being a full vampire. You just need to drain somebody completely."

She frowned when I said this and pouted."I'll drain the one in green then."

I heard laughter and felt a very powerful aura and turned my head to face the man in green."I do have a name and it not green. I also would love to see you drain me little girl." As he said this he disappeared.

I heard Seras scream as the ninja appeared behind us and stabbed her in the back piercing both of us in the process before disappearing again laughing. I growled and summoned my black flames around us healing Seras wound.

I helped her sit down."Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded."Yeah just a little weak from the blood lose thanks for healing me."

I kissed her and stood up. I summoned my familiar, Trinity, who walked over and nudged Seras."Trinity protect out Queen. I'll be back shortly." Trinity nodded and then went and lay by Seras. Seras bent over and laid her head on Trinity chest.

She looked at me."Kick his ass for me. Oh you need to teach me to summon Trinity."

I grinned."I will, my love."

I turned and teleported to the man in green. He groaned when I arrived."Finally I was wondering when you were going to get here. Allow me to formally introduce myself. The name is Vash." He bowed."I've been assigned to kill you and when I'm done I'm going to kill your mate. But not before I make her beg and after I violate her."

That was my last straw and I growled. Nobody talks about Seras that way and gets to live. I rushed him moving extremely fast and tried to rip his fucking head. He moved out of the way laughing and kicked me in the side. I reacted by grabbing his leg and slamming down with my elbow breaking his leg. Still holding his leg I spun him around and threw him in a far wall. I smirked as I ran towards him. Vash got up laughing dodging my fist as I punched in to the ground. I was actually surprised when he stood up and brushed the dust from himself. He reached into a pocket and threw some shurikin that impacted into my chest. I ripped them out and threw them to the ground.

He grinned and looked at me."Well seems I may have underestimated you. Those should have paralyzed you. Well seems like I will get serious now."

He let a howl and began to transform. I growled and rush him trying to prevent him from completing his transformation but he with his enhanced strength batted me away. I flew back coughing up blood as I smacked into the wall behind me. I got up and shook my head and went back on the offensive, but Vash in his new state just dodged my attacks. I grappled him our hands interlocked. He was smiling and so was I. He swung his head back and head butted me knocking me off guard. He began to slash me to pieces. My blood flew everywhere and he ripped off one of my arms. I just laughed and bit into his neck. He howled and grabbed my head pieced one of my eyes and pulled me off him before crushing my jaw. I fell back laughing. He kicked my face multiple times until my skull caved in. I could still see him with me undamaged eye. I was thinking of the most horrifying way I could pull myself back together to show him what he was really dealing with.

Vash laughed and kicked my unmoving body thinking he had one."Well I guess I was wrong. You are that strong."

His smile faded as he got hit by several bullets."Silver, huh." He turned to see Seras standing at the end of the hall we fought in."Ah his bitch. Well looks like I don't have to hunt you down and kill you."

Seras looked at my mutilated body in horror and Trinity barred her teeth."I'll kill you. I kill you for what you did." In her rage her body erupted in black flames making her disappear within them. She walked out of them carrying my scythe and had Trinity in tow.

If my face wasn't caved in I would be smiling. I decide to lay back and see what Seras was capable of. She rushed him moving quicker than he anticipated and severed his arm. He jumped back as his arm regenerated and lunged as Seras which she just deflected with her scythe. Trinity jumped and latched onto his arm trying to pull him to the ground. Vash smacked Trinity in the head and she returned to the shadows before attacking in unison with Seras. I was proud of Seras she was doing quite well but that faded he pulled out six kunai with some kind of paper attached to the end. He threw them but not at her just near her and when they hit the floor they exploded. Seras shielded herself from the explosion and Vash used this to his advantage.

He was holding her by the throat and Seras was glaring at him her hands around his wrist trying to crush it with her new strength."Well now I'm just going to say that useless against me my skin is nearly as hard as steel."He looked her up and down with lecherous grin."Well I see why he chose you, your body is erristable."

She growled as he reached to pull of her dress. He didn't get very far when he heard my growl."You get your hands off her."

Vash looked at me with horror in his eyes. He watched as my blood slowly pulled itself towards and as the missing chunks of flesh reattached themselves. He dropped Seras and started to back away. He freaked out even move when my face started to reform with a look on my face of pure hate. He started to run but didn't get far as I already had blocked his escape.

I walked slowly towards him."I'm not going to kill you. No I'm going to torture you for even looking at my mate like that. You will suffer."

He fell over completely paralyzed with fear and threw more of those explosive kunai at me not paying any attention to Seras who snuck up on him. He screamed as she sank her fangs into his neck. He tried to get her off but he didn't get to do much because Seras rammed her arm through his heart. Vash went limp and his body lit on fire burning blue. I rushed over to Seras as the fire engulfed her and pulled her close to me countering it with my own flames.

I looked at her making sure she was okay. From what I could see nothing mayor only a couple of burns that faded quickly. Seras leaned into kiss me but passed out from drawing to much of my powers during the fight and using them when she wasn't even a full vampire. She was going to get the hang of them a lot quicker than I though.

I smiled with love in my expression as I lifted her into my arms being careful not to wake her. "Sleep my queen. You did marvelously today, you deserve the rest." Trinity walked over and nudged me with her head. "Trinity you can go home now you did good aw well." With those words Trinity disappeared.

I walked back to the room where everyone was waiting for me.

* * *

Yay next the Manor is going to be attacked well eventually anyways won't happen right away. Plus I have an idea for Naruto Fan Fiction dealing with my character Iname Hyuuga. Well we will see if I get to that I'm having a hard time with a starting. So anyways please review.


End file.
